


Le printemps des Frey 1

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Series: Les reines du roc et du sel [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: House Frey - Freeform, Robb Stark is King in the North, Season/Series 01, War of the Five Kings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: La guerre déchirait les Sept Couronnes, Robb Stark menait son armée pour aller libérer son père, retenu prisonnier à Port-Réal par le roi Joffrey Baratheon. Mais, entre eux et le trône de fer se dresse les deux armées commandées respectivement par Tywin Lannister, le grand-père du roi, et Ser Jaime Lannister, l'oncle et garde royal de ce même roi.
Relationships: Olyvar Frey & Robb Stark
Series: Les reines du roc et du sel [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889269
Kudos: 1





	Le printemps des Frey 1

**Le printemps des Frey 1**

Robb Stark venait de passer les Jumeaux avec son ost, à laquelle s’était ajoutée quatre milles hommes de la maison Frey. Il avait dut payer un lourd tribut pour cela, acceptant d’épouser l’une des filles, petite-filles, arrière-petite-filles ou même arrière-arrière-petite-filles de Lord Walder Frey. Lui et ces vassaux avaient également dut prendre plusieurs de ces descendants comme écuyers. Olyvar était l’un d’eux, il était devenu son écuyer personnel. En tant que cinquante-deuxième héritier de la forteresse des Jumeaux, le jeune homme n’était pas une grande perte si jamais il lui arrivait malheur. Il était un bon combattant à l’épée, ainsi qu’à l’arc, comme Theon, et aujourd’hui, il allait soutenir son roi dans une entreprise des plus risquées. 

Le jeune loup avait volontairement provoqué Tywin Lannister pour être certain qu’il vienne à lui et allait l’affronter avec moins d’un dixième de son nombre total d’hommes, laissant le reste de son armée sous le commandement de Lord Bolton pour aller combattre l’armée de Jaime Lannister, ce dernier se retrouvant ainsi en infériorité numérique. 

Il chevauchait juste derrière Robb, aux côtés de Dacey Mormont, l’aînée et héritière de la sororité de l’île aux ourses. Ils avaient de grandes chances de mourir aujourd’hui mais seule la survie de leur roi importait. Face à eux allait se dresser l’imposante armée du seigneur du Roc, un esprit terrible et impitoyable qui était capable de balayer même les plus grands stratèges. 

La bataille faisait rage désormais entre les deux troupes d’hommes. L’armure d’Olyvar était couverte de sang, de même que son épée. Leur cavalerie s’était écrasée contre les boucliers des lions. Ils n’étaient plus que quelques centaines désormais, se battant comme des loups face à leurs ennemis, resserrés autour de Robb et de Vent Gris. 

\- Mon Roi la bataille est perdue, hurla le Frey, nous devons abandonner. 

L’armée rouge et or commençait à les déborder sur les côtés, si ils ne partaient pas maintenant, ils allaient être encerclés. Et alors, la guerre serait perdue. Définitivement. 

\- Il a raison, approuva Dacey Mormont en pourfendant un ennemi de son épée, si nous ne partons pas maintenant nous allons mourir ici. 

Ils avaient tout les trois perdus leurs chevaux malheureusement et avec eux leur plus grande chance de s’en sortir en vie.

Olyvar vit alors Robb reculer de quelques pas, laissant la première ligne combattre seule. C’était facile dans la mêlée générale d’échapper à la vigilance de leurs ennemis, ainsi que des leurs. Mais, dès que son armée verrait que leur leader avait disparu, ce serait la débandade, ils devaient être loin avant. 

Robb et ces deux protecteurs rejoignirent une forêt non loin, pour s’y cacher dès qu’ils avaient quitté le champ de bataille. Olyvar, qui connaissait mieux que les deux autres la géographie du Conflans, avait prit la tête de leur trio. Le riverain allait les mener jusqu’à Lord Bolton, en espérant que leur plan ai fonctionné comme ils l’avaient prévu. Il le fallait, sinon ils auraient sacrifiés et abandonnés ces deux milles hommes pour rien. 


End file.
